


You Can't Be a Geek and a Heart Breaker, Too

by cashryley



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Warren doesn't have the time that he wishes he could because I don't care about straight Warren, it's just pure smut, this is my first straight smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashryley/pseuds/cashryley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max decides to give Warren a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be a Geek and a Heart Breaker, Too

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm one of the few people that think that, although he's sweet, Warren is kind of a fuckboy.
> 
> I kept singing, "Well, you can't be a pimp and a prostitute, too," when I first wrote the title in the story.

Max had always been well aware of Warren’s gigantic crush on her. However, she was also well aware of her own feelings for Chloe, so Warren was never going to be more than just a friend to her. She enjoyed Warren and all but she had always liked girls a little bit more than boys. And after all, Chloe was there first. Chloe didn’t mind why Max was headed towards Warren’s dorm either, as long as she got all the details after and as long as Warren got a little taste of his own medicine.

For a while, Warren’s constant text messages and never-ending mentions about the drive-in were sweet. Sometimes it‘s nice to get attention. But then Max realized how close he was with Alyssa Anderson. It did not make her jealous or anything, not even when she saw **Warren + Alyssa 2013** carved on one of the science room’s lab desks. It just made her uncomfortable. If he was involved with Alyssa, why was he also trying his damndest to woo Max? She never wanted to bring this up, however, because she thought it would make her seem jealous. But then, there was Brooke Scott, too. Obviously crushing on Warren, Brooke was cold to Max because she thought the two of them were an item. And the first time Max declined Warren’s invitation to the drive-in, he openly told her that he’d invite Brooke instead. Max was too nosy to miss these details; she was too nosy to miss the fact that Warren lead girls on. Warren thought he knew how to be invisible, did he? He just couldn’t keep it in his pants, could he?

This is why Max decided to visit Warren, on a Wednesday night, when he would be busy watching another banned snuff film that he illegally downloaded. He and Nathan had a lot more in common than either of them thought.

Max knocked on Warren’s door in a Shave and a Haircut pattern. It took less than ten seconds to hear the Two Bits from Warren’s side of the door and see his grinning face as he opened it. “Maxwell Silver Hammer! To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Max smiled at the nickname. It was one of Warren’s more clever nicknames for her. “Just thought I’d drop by. See how you were doing.”

Warren’s eyebrows furrowed and then raised. He opened the door wider to let her in. She walked in and as she suspected, on his bed was his laptop, and on the laptop was a disturbing scene. She must have looked disturbed, as well, because after he closed the door, Warren quickly held his hands out in front of him. “It’s not what it looks like!” On the screen were two bloody people having sex, only, the woman looked to be lifeless underneath the thrusting man. “Well, it is. But it’s not porn, it’s a movie… about porn. Uh,” he grabbed his laptop, smiling nervously, and shut it. “It’s called A Serbian Film, a lot of people are too grossed out by its contents to watch it. But I think it’s kinda funny so far, actually.”

“Right. Okay,” said Max rubbing her neck.

“Uh, so… did you want to talk or something? We could watch a different movie, or we could go-”

“No, I did want to talk, Warren.” Max sat onto his bed, removed her shoes and then sat at the edge of it.

“Okay, great.” He walked to his desk and placed his laptop on it. “What about?” He sat at the center of his bed. Very rarely was he ever not smiling when speaking with Max. It was very flattering to Max, this was going to be too easy.

“Well, I was just kind of wondering what was going on between you and Alyssa.”

Warren furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his neck. “Um, what do you mean?”

“I’ve seen you two together and… y’know, come to think of it… there’s something going on between you and Brooke, too. Right?”

“Maybe,” Warren shrugged and peered at Max. “Why do you care?”

“Because you keep attempting to flirt with me,” Max chuckled. Warren was silent, he only blinked. “You can’t be a geek and a heart breaker, Warren.”

He laughed. “I’m the one getting my heart broken all the time, Max. You always run off with Chloe and leave me in the dust.”

“I’m _with_ Chloe. You can’t just jump from girl to girl to girl until one of them latches on. That’s not how you treat people, especially when they‘re unaware of you behaving this way. Otherwise, have some patience with one girl or something.”

“Should I be patient with _you_?”

“Well, no.”

Warren snorted. “Well, I just don’t like to be alone, Max.”

“You don’t like your dick to be alone, you mean.”

Warren’s face slowly reddened and his eyes widened. He hesitated. Max smiled and began to carefully remove her hoodie. “I’m a teenager,” Warren said, flatly.

“Oh!” Max lightly smacked her temple. “Of course!” She chuckled. “That’s why! I didn’t think of that. That makes it okay, then.” She got up on her knees and began to unbutton her jeans. “Bros will be bros, right?”

Warren didn’t hear the last part, at least Max thought he didn’t. He was frozen, staring at her hands. So she repeated herself, louder this time. Warren quickly looked up at her. “Right! No. What? No, wait. Yes… no. Um.” He watched Max get off the bed and remove her jeans. She was left in a graphic t-shirt and light pink panties. “Max, what are you doing?”

“This is what you want isn’t it?”

“Uh… I-… yeah!” he grabbed the hem of his shirt but before he could lift it Max stopped him.

“Stop.”

Warren, confused, tugged his shirt downward. “Max, I’m confused… and that doesn’t happen often.”

Max climbed back onto the bed and noticed Warren’s eyes lower, probably trying to get a tiny glimpse of her bra underneath her shirt. “Guys always think they can do whatever they want.”

“I’m not-”

“I want you to lay on your back, Warren.” He didn’t hesitate this time. “I think you like using girls until you get what you want,” Max sat on his stomach and Warren raised his arms so she could rest her legs on either side of it. “But you haven’t gotten what you want yet because you’re so greedy. You go after too much,” she smiled as she watched him awkwardly wonder where he should put his arms. He hesitated before trying to place them on her thighs. She grabbed them before they landed and placed them on the bed, on either side of her legs. “Well, I’m going to use you for a change. _For real_.”

Warren’s face was pink and he was already breathing hard. “What are you going to do?” He asked, nervously, with his eyes meeting her panties on his stomach.

Max, smiling, raised herself and hovered her lower body over Warren’s face. His hands moved tightly against his sides as he stared at her clothed vulva, this time. She had her legs resting on his shoulders now, she was small, so he could take her weight. Warren sighed and licked his lips as he waited for Max‘s next move. Max wondered for a moment, if this would actually be using him. She knew that this wasn’t real revenge or anything. She knew that he would enjoy himself. But what if he actually didn’t? Of course she would discontinue, but how shocking and, well, embarrassing would that be? She could always rewind, though.

Max grabbed Warren’s bedpost and lowered herself until her lips were touching his. He tried moving his mouth right away but Max shook her head. “I’m going to do the work.” She slowly started moving her hips forwards and backwards, feeling his lips drag against her. She was already becoming moist, not only because of what she was doing and the power she was having over Warren, but because his hot breath was warming her up. She knew that he was breathing through his mouth on purpose. Well, she thought so, anyway. She began to breathe through her mouth as well and soon, grinding softly just wasn’t going to cut it.

Max lowered herself a bit more so that she could rub against Warren’s mouth entirely a few times, while she did this, her middle and ring finger rubbed her clitoris slowly. Warren was breathing through his nose now and was a little pinker than before. She felt his teeth through his lips and it overjoyed her. But Max wanted more, so she lifted herself again and Warren took it as an opportunity to speak.

“Do you want me to…” His eyes lowered.

Max pulled on the hem of her panties and pulled them to one side of her vulva. She watched Warren’s Adam’s apple go down and then back up.

“God, Max…” Warren whispered, clearly in awe. She wondered if he thought she would be clean shaven or have some sort of design like they did in pornos. Max was neatly trimmed, however. This was how she liked it, and Chloe never minded either. 

“Stick your tongue out flat.”

Warren’s mouth moved around a little, which meant he was coating his tongue with saliva. _So he’s done this before. He knows._ Max thought, biting her lip down. Warren was turning her on… or was it just the fact that she was going to have her pussy licked? Warren’s tongue came out of his mouth wet and when he flattened it, Max lowered herself onto it, still holding onto her panties on one side but moving her hand father back so it wouldn’t be in the way. She moaned quietly, feeling the warm wetness against her own warm wetness, then began slowly rocking her hips back and forth again. She moved her lower body over his tongue from her clitoris to the opening of her vagina and vice versa. 

She wondered if Warren’s face was becoming irritated from her pubic hair. She never rode Chloe’s face this way. After all, Chloe was in charge even when Max was sitting on her face. But if Warren took a black eye for her, why wouldn’t he gladly accept some possible irritation?

Warren watched her face the whole time, still breathing through his mouth. Max felt him raise his arms but then put them back down. She knew that he wanted to touch her, but that wasn’t a part of her plan. Her pace quickened as Warren began to whimper slightly. Then she started to move her hips in little circles over his tongue, which was smoother now, most likely from her own wetness. She moaned and then laughed as she felt Warren’s tongue curve upward, the tip of it lucky enough to get inside her. She stopped moving and he kept it there. “How do I taste, Warren?”

He slowly pushed his tongue forward as much as it could go and Max pretended not to fucking love it. He slowly pulled it back out and put it back into his mouth. His mouth moved around before he licked his lips and stretched his jaw. “Max, you taste better than I imagined.”

She smiled and felt his hands move. “Is your face, okay?” She felt more movement.

“I could lie here all night,” he smirked.

Max looked behind herself and let go of her panties. She saw that Warren was undoing his jeans trying to push them down. “What are you doing?”

“I just-”

“I don’t want you to take any of your clothes off.”

“I know, but… I have an erection… and it hurts. All locked up in there…”

Max raised an eyebrow and climbed off of him. “Alright, let it out of its cage then.”

Warren’s face was back to blushing, and she realized that his chin and cheeks were glazed because of her. He raised his hips and pushed down his jeans. Max took this opportunity to slip off her wet panties. Warren pulled his dick out of his boxers while looking at Max’s fuzzy vulva. She noticed him rub the palm of his hand over the tip of his penis and then give his penis a slow stroke, still watching her. He exhaled and his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes pleaded when they met her face.

She sat onto his bed and for a quick moment thought about riding his dick for a bit and just rewinding, but she didn’t want to cheat. She did, however, because it was just there out in the open, want to be penetrated. So she improvised. Max grabbed Warren’s left hand and told him to scoot over. He did, with his right hand still holding onto his dick. Still grabbing onto his wrist, she positioned herself over his hand and his fingers curled upward. “Let go of your dick, Warren.”

“Come on-”

“Put your hand underneath you,” Max motioned with her head. Warren sighed loudly but lifted his hips and obeyed. She lowered herself a bit more and placed her other hand on his hip for balance. He whined, probably because her hand was just a few inches away from his slightly moist dick. “One finger,” she said.

He flattened his hand onto the bed and rose his middle finger. _Longest finger, he knows._ She thought. She rubbed the opening of her vagina against his finger until she was sure she could sit right on top of it. She grinned when she did and Warren moaned softly. “Wow.” She felt him move his finger inside of her and she cursed in her head because it felt so great. But that wasn’t Warren’s intention. “It feels… so… wet.”

Max snorted. _Maybe he doesn’t know?_ She thought.

Warren's finger explored some more and then moved forward, toward himself. “It feels weird here. Not as smooth as everything else. This feels rough but still... what is that?” He furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed the area harder. Max bit her lip down and gripped Warren’s hip as he rubbed against her G-spot. He looked at her hand then at her face. “Good?” he smiled.

Max raised herself up off of Warren’s finger. She was ready to break his fingers. “Get your ring finger up, too.” 

She heard him mumble, but, "Spiderman," was the only thing she caught.

When both fingers were up, Max lowered herself more carefully, moaning as she slid down the short length. She grabbed onto his wrist and lifted herself slightly, holding herself up with her other hand. Then she began to push herself forwards and backwards. She felt him curve his fingers upward again and every time that she moaned, he quietly did so as well.

“Max,” he whispered. “You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up, Warren." 

"Okay," he nodded and continued to watch her enjoy his fingers. He was in awe and Max loved it.

Max scooted herself so that there was just no way Warren's fingers could go any deeper inside her. She sat again and began shoving his hand toward her and then back away, using his arm like a sex toy. This caused her to start moaning a little louder. But still not loud enough to have anyone hear, not unless an ear was pressed against Warren's door or walls. Max didn’t want anyone to know that Warren was getting laid.

Warren was writhing on the bed. His right shoulder up near his ear, wet dick begging for that arm to come out from underneath him. His face was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wasn't being touched but he was almost moaning like he was.

"Mmm," Max moaned. "I can't win with you, Warren. You like this a whole lot more than I thought you would."

"You expected me to hate it?" he lifted his head but slammed it back down, arm still being tugged by Max.

"I expected," Max sighed and almost didn't finish her sentence because she was practically yanking at his arm at this point. "To torture you until I got off,” she let out a sigh. “But you might cum before I do."

Warren didn't say anything, probably because it was true.

"You like being used and,” she let a whine out. “You like to use."

"Fuck, Max. Do you want me to apologize to them?"

"I'm not here to control what you do with your life, I'm here to control your body for my pleasure," she started rolling her hips.

"G-god," he intently watched his fingers and cursed when Max squeezed her hole around them. "This is how I die. I'm going to die." Max smirked and moaned again. "Is there anything," Warren started, "that I can do... anything that comes to mind, that I can do to get you to replace my fingers with... y'know, my dick?"

Max slowed her pace. "What, Warren?" Before he could repeat himself she spoke again. "You wanna fuck me?"

Warren nodded desperately.

"You want to feel how tight I am around your fingers… on your dick?"

"Yes," he breathed out.

"You want to just slam,” she forcefully pulled his arm into herself, “into me, don‘t you?"

"God. Yeah. I really do," he nodded his head roughly and his face was red again.

"Is that what you've wanted all along? Not for me to be your girlfriend. For me to be a girl you could fuck, right?"

He nervously looked at one of her eyes and then the other a few times. He was breathing hard but he answered. "Yes. Well, sometimes. We have a lot in common-"

Max reluctantly pulled Warren's fingers out of her.

"Aw, wait," Warren pleaded, but he was fascinated by his slightly wrinkled fingers.

"I'm gonna ride your tongue until I cum. Then we'll see what happens next."

"Great idea," Warren nodded. His wet hand reattached itself to his dick and he stroked himself a couple times before Max told him to stop, again.

Max straddled Warren once again, except she was facing his dick this time. She backed herself up until she was at the right position. She lowered herself a bit and waited for Warren's head to rise. But instead, she felt his strong hands grab handfuls of her butt and pull her closer to his face. Only then did his tongue enter her. She didn't want Warren to touch her because she thought he would enjoy himself too much. But she learned with Chloe, who had grabby hands, that she loved having her butt squeezed. So she let him do it. It was probably easier for him to have something to hold onto while he lifted his head up and down as well.

Max began pushing back against Warren's tongue, who let go of his handfuls and grabbed another section of handfuls. Max moaned as she pushed back a little bit rougher, and Warren squeezed a little bit tighter. He was enjoying her butt and she was getting closer to the edge. She moved one of her hands to her clitoris and started to rub with three of her fingers. "Oh, fuck," she moaned and he moaned back against her.

Soon they were going at it so desperately that the bed began to squeak and Warren's dick was flopping about, which he was probably enjoying a little because he was moaning muffled moans. Max's orgasm was starting to build up quickly. Her desperate yearning was taking over, so she sat herself fully onto Warren's face, his tongue as deep as it could be inside her, wiggling around. With one hand grasping Warren’s sheets, she rubbed her clit in quick circles until ecstasy exploded inside of her and she felt a tingling warmth in her toes. She lifted herself up to give Warren some air, who wasn‘t touching her butt anymore, and kept rubbing herself until she couldn't anymore, whimpering quietly above him.

Max, smiling and satisfied, got off the bed and leaned on Warren's desk. Warren wasted no time and was already slowly stroking his dick. They grinned at each other. Max grabbed tissues from Warren's nightstand and wiped herself clean.

"You don't have to-" Warren stopped when he saw Max putting on her panties. "Of course."

Max giggled. "Guys like you don't deserve release, Warren. Not unless it's from your own hand." Max quickly put on the rest of her clothes.

"So this was all just you using me because I talk to different girls at the same time?"

"This was me using you because you lead girls on and it's my fun showing you what that's like."

Warren shook his head and sat up in his bed, dick still out of his boxers.

As Max approached the door and placed her hand on the doorknob she turned around. "Warren, who have you successfully had sex with here? You‘re not half bad."

Warren chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, um, watch... tutorials. You _are_ my first," he shrugged.

"Of course," she chuckled. She was very pleased with herself.

"Teach me a lesson and use me anytime you want, Max,” Warren said, softly.

Max shook her head and smiled as she shut Warren‘s door behind her. Warren probably learned his lesson, but then again, maybe he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face*


End file.
